13reasonswhyfandomcom-20200223-history
Nobody's Clean
Nobody's Clean is the fifth episode of the third season of 13 Reasons Why. It is the thirty-first episode of the series overall. This episode focuses on Alex Standall as the main suspect in Bryce Walker's murder. Synopsis The police search the school after finding steroids in Bryce's car. Alex remembers how Bryce supported Alex after Jessica had dumped him. Plot SPOILERS AHEAD The police identify the liquid in the vials next to Bryce's body as steroids. They suspect him of selling steroids and start to search the lockers at Liberty High School to see if they can find people who bought from him. They think this might have something to do with his murder. Someone on the football team, Luke, gets caught with steroids- but he says he didn't buy them from Bryce. Alex gets really worried when the police start looking, because he bought steroids from Bryce, but he was able to throw away the steroids just in time. The police don't find Alex's steroids- but Justin does and he tells Clay and Ani. In a flashback, we see why Alex started to take steroids. He had some insecurity after his breakup with Jessica, after she revealed that she wasn't really attracted to him. Alex goes to Bryce, who gives him the “friends and family” discount. They slowly build a pseudo friendship, where Bryce introduces Alex to cocaine and hookers. Clay and Ani start to investigate Alex. They look through his phone and Clay ends up having an awkward conversation with Melody, a sex worker. They also see that Alex went from paying Bryce $100 to $200 and they assume it was Bryce blackmailing Alex (when really it was just him adjusting the steroid price from the friends discount he originally offered). In another flashback, Bryce encourages Alex to come and help him mess up his dad's house as revenge for leaving his mom and kicking Bryce out. They go to mess things up and accidentally go into the wrong house. Bryce threatens a little kid that he sees in the house. He tells him , “Speak, and you die.” The kid pees his pants and starts crying. Alex tells Bryce that he is a bad person and their pseudo friendship abruptly ends. Later on, Alex reveals everything to Clay and Ani to assert his innocence. Monty, another suspect, also has a big secret. Monty is seen clearing out his locker before the police search. Suspicious that he's hiding something related to steroids, Ani and Clay go to his car to look. They don't find steroids but instead see that he has an ID for a Hillcrest student in his car, in an envelope labelled “HE WON’T TALK.” The ID card belongs to a student from Hillcrest named Winston. Winston meets up with Clay and Ani to explain the ID situation with Monty. The fake ID belongs to another guy named “Winston” who took the SATs for the real Winston. Bryce and Monty used this information to blackmail Winston. In a flashback, Bryce takes Monty to a party. Monty and Winston lock eyes immediately. Later on, Monty looks for the bathroom and instead finds Winston laying on the floor of a bedroom. Winston sees Monty, locks the door, and kisses him. Monty responds by clenching his fist as if he was about to punch Winston in the face, before grabbing Winston's face and kissing him. Monty pushes Winston down to suck his penis, with Winston obliging and Monty immensely ejaculating. Later on, Winston sees Monty leaving and tells him it was nice to meet him and asks if they can hang out sometime. Monty responds by calling him homophobic slurs and beating him up. Bryce tries to save Monty by offering Winston $2,000 to make Winston forget that it ever happened. Winston negotiates for more and accepts because he doesn't want any more trouble. Meanwhile, Justin gives Tyler's gun back to the dealer Tyler bought it from. Bryce's mom tells her father that Bryce is dead, to which he freaks out. He asks Ani to help him look for his cane. She looks in the carriage house and finds a red car, which happens to belong to Tony. Cast Starring *Dylan Minnette as Clay Jensen *Grace Saif as Ani Achola *Christian Navarro as Tony Padilla *Alisha Boe as Jessica Davis *Brandon Flynn as Justin Foley *Justin Prentice as Bryce Walker *Miles Heizer as Alex Standall *Brenda Strong as Nora Walker *Amy Hargreaves as Lainie Jensen *Ross Butler as Zach Dempsey *Devin Druid as Tyler Down *Timothy Granaderos as Montgomery de la Cruz Guest Starring *Steven Weber as Gary Bolan *Raymond J. Barry as Harrison Chatman *Deaken Bluman as Winston Williams *Marcus Deanda as Mr. de la Cruz *Benito Martinez as Sheriff Diaz *Nana Mensah as Amara Josephine Achola *Mark Pellegrino as Deputy Standall *Bex Taylor-Klaus as Casey Ford *Elizabeth Twining as Melody Scott Quotes Trivia * As of this episode, Alex finished his challenge to try all the drinks in Monet's. Multimedia Soundtrack Original Music Images nobodysclean2.png See also References Category:Season 3 Episodes Category:Episodes